Another Use for Eartbending
by MurdeTram
Summary: Suki employs Toph for some not-so-vanilla earthbending. BDSM, Loli, slight Pain and NonCon near the end.
A.N: Yeah, Avatar smut!
I wanted to try something different. Namely, no penises or anal. So I wrote up a little something for my second-most favourite ATlA couple. Soph. Tuki.  
I dunno. Make up a name for them.  
Enjoy.

...

Toph Bei Phong looked at the tall girl before her with a smirk of confidence, while inside, she was giddy as a child on Christmas Eve. The short blind girl's heart skipping beats, and setting a chaotic rhythm through her body.  
"You better know what you're asking, creampuff." Toph boasted proudly, her chest puffed out, and her eyes uselessly facing the kyoshi warrior before her. It was an action she used to show she meant business."Cuz I like to go fast 'n hard."  
It was a farce. An act. Toph's only sexual history was masturbation, and performing fellatio on a sleeping Zuko. But she didn't want to seem like an innocent child, especially not to her reason for masturbating.  
Ever since she kissed Suki in the Serpent's Pass, Toph had used any excuse she could to talk to or spar with, or even just be around, Suki.  
The taller brunette, hair done in a haphazard bun and the cleft between her legs soaking her pants, raised herself from her bowing stance.  
Truth be told, she was attracted to the young girl, but not much more than she was toward Sokka. It was the girl's powers that brought Suki to such lengths. Going so far as to beg Toph to 'bind my arms and legs, and fuck my brains out'.  
She had her arms restrained once, by Sakura, while the other girl ate her out, but that was the extent of her bondage knowledge. But since then, she had drempt and fantasized about being bound up, and ravished by anyone; tonight, that anyone would be Toph.  
"I like it rough." was all Suki said, before she gave Toph a peck on the forehead, and turning to meet back with the GAang.

Toph's stomach did backflips all day, and she nearly fainted when, at dinner, Suki said Toph and herself would like to revisit the Earth Kingdom, to check on the Kyoshi, and train a few earthbenders with Toph's newly created metalbending.  
Toph heartily agreed, perhaps too eagerly. But Aang, the usual terrible judge of character he is, allowed them to make use of Appa, for a quick trip that would only last a day or two at most.  
The two packed a few changes of clothing, and left for Senlin. Suki laughing at how easy it was to trick Aang and Sokka, while Toph stared wistfully over the side of Appa's saddle, where she assumed land; and thusly, vision was.  
After the island that made for the GAang's base of operations was out of sight, Suki landed Appa, and pointed him to a few berry bushes, so that he wouldn't be so bored or hungry as to go back to the island without the two girls.  
After finding a suitable clearing away from Appa, the two girls looked at one another. Well, one looked at the shorter one, while the other used earthbending to make a mental three-dimensional topographical map of the area surrounding her, which included the taller girl.  
Unsure as what to do, Toph did what she did best. Bluff.  
"Im giving you one last chance to reconsider, before I ruin sex with Sokka forever." although, this one wasnt exactly a boast, as this was the plan for the shorter girl. Maybe, if the sex was good enough, Suki would shack up with her permanently, that's what she hoped, at least. She knew her voice was confident, but she feared Suki, a talented psychoanalyzer, could see through the charade.  
Before she spoke, Suki began undressing. First her top, then bottoms, neither of which had anything but nude skin beneath.  
Being blind, Toph obviously couldn't see Suki undressing. In fact, she could normally roughly make out what everyone looked like underneath their clothes. But rather, the knowledge that Suki was committing such a taboo, was what really got her gears turning.  
"You needn't worry about me, the other Kyoshi warriors and i used to do this all the time." a bluff from Suki, who was unaware Toph was bluffing to her. It was a battle of silver tongues, and the ball was in Toph's court.  
Although, the blind girl had a distinct advantage. She was a walking lie detector. And she could feel Suki's heart race and pulse tremble as the words escaped her lips.  
Toph's clothes now joined the pile, a shark contrast to the Kyoshi's neatly stacked clothing. A slight chill in the wind tickled Toph's young, hairless girlhood. Very rarely had she been nude outdoors. Underwear-clad, yes, but never nude. Similarly, the wind tightened the girl's nipples. Which brought a pleasuring thought to Toph.  
Was the wind having a similar effect on Suki?  
The Kyoshi was much more comfortable feeling wind gain unrestricted access to her unmentionables. While she wasnt nude outside often, the other Kyoshi warriors, as well as Sokka, often took her sexually in the open.  
As if on cue, her womanhood began to heat up, and drool.  
"Kiss me." Toph commanded. Butterflies and fuzzy caterpillars writhing and fluttering in her stomach. Her ears felt hot, and if she had reference for what colours looked like, she would have known they were red.  
Smiling, Suki walked forward slowly, enjoying yhr free feeling of nudity. Her small breasts jiggled with each step, and her hips swayed subconsciously. "Only because you ordered me."  
Toph gasped out at the sudden and impressive impact of the kiss. Which allowed Suki's tongue to enter her mouth, it tasted of berries and otherbsweet things, which made the earthbender self conscious.  
Did she taste good?  
But that didn't matter, when their tongues intertwined, rubbing and salivating against one another. A warmth ran up and down Toph's whole body, and she felt like loosing herself into a boneless heap on the floor.  
But she needed to be the dominant one, right?  
Using her skill of wrestling an oral invader with her tongue, a skill learnt with the assistance of an unconscious Zuko, she battled Suki's tongue back into her own mouth.  
Stepping forward, attempting to seek commanding, she grasped Suki about the hips, and brought their cores together. The taller girl's abdomen rubbed against Toph's hard nipples, making the shorter girl's spine tingle and shake like a string on a lute.  
For a full three minutes, their tongues battled and teeth clacked together. Their ferocious make out session caused saliva to build up between their lips. And when they finally pulled away, said saliva connected the two girls' lips in thick, clear drooping strands.  
For a reason she didn't quite understand, Toph raised her hand, and collected the beginnings of the spit rope on her lips with her fingertips. With the slick, slimy and sticky fingers, Toph pushed her fingers into Suki's mouth, the Kyoshi warrior graciously accepted the now-air-cooled saliva on and in her lips.  
Her trimmed womanhood throbbed with need, and an elated moan thrummed around Toph's fingers, the earthbender wiggling her digits to explore the taller girl's mouth, not stopping until her fingertips breached Suki's throat.  
Not expecting such a deep fingering of her mouth, Suki croaked out, but grasped the smaller girl's wrist. As best as she could with a fist in her mouth, the Kyoshi warrior moaned out; "Don't stop."

With her milky eyes staring at the grass she'd never actually see, Toph dropped into a wide stance, making the earth erect four pillars around Suki, each one stopping at her collar bone.  
Another stance change, she stomped a foot forward, and raised her hands. With a crunch of stone, more rock wrapped itself around Suki's wrists and ankles. Inside the impromptu restrains were surprisingly and pleasantly smooth.  
The brunette gasped at the sudden contact, and yelped as Toph's hands spread out, completely parallel with the earth itself. Suki was whisked into the air, her arms and legs diagonal to her torso, she struggled playfully, but found the earth cuffs unrelenting. She smiled wide, red spreading across her cheeks and nose, excitement coloring her whole body a slighter pink than normal.  
Toph's hands came in and down, slowly lowering and bringing the brunette's restraints closer to her body for comfort. Suki was so low to the ground now, that should she slack her limbs, she would touch the grass with her slim stomach.  
Toph was frightened and intrigued, excited and embarrassed. She had never done this, or even talked to another. Her heart beat like a drum, and she shook lightly.  
Dropping her stance and putting on a smirk, she ran her hands through Suki's hair, pulling it from it's bun with a slight amount of hair pulling.  
From her position, Suki saw Toph for what she was. A child. A child asked to do and deal with things she couldn't possibly understand at her young age. Suki saw her naturally hairless snatch, looking unused and dripping small beads of moisture onto the ground. Above and below, Toph's stomach and thighs still had some babby fat on them, which jiggled oh so slightly with every movement.  
In her mind, she made up her mind. Suki would stop her restraint-based paedophilic interests, and explain to Toph why the older girl was wrong. Suki would give Toph a talk she thought the young girl needed.  
But all that fled her mind, when the raven twirled her fingers into Suki's hair, and slowly pulled the bound girl's head up, to face her blind dom.  
"Tell me what you want. " Toph's voice came from somewhere far off, barely pressing into Suki's ears. But heard it, she had.  
"Slap me." Suki panted. Her stomach contracted and roiled. In combat, nay, all of life, Suki had avoided physical pain. Of course, it was human way, a logical way to live her life.  
But here, completely to the mercy of a girl three years her younger; Suki wanted, no, needed the sting. Needed to hear the-  
THWACK  
The found of flesh meeting flesh at a medium velocity rang through the forest. It was unexpected, but wanted. Suki stared ahead, dumbfound, before she whimpered out a moan. Between her legs, two liquids escaped her. First, was urine. Her bladder emptied itself onto the grass, filling the air with its quiet splishsplash. Secondly, was girlcum, spraying in a few short bursts. Suki came from just one slap across her face, not even a hard one at that.  
She continued staring ahead, the sting of the facial abuse bringing her back to reality, where she blushed red as a tomato.  
With slow, soft footsteps, Toph circled around the girl raised three feet of the ground. A tssk, tssk, tssk came from her, as she laid her hand on Suki's rear end.  
Even though the girl behind her couldn't see, the fact that her face was so close and aimed directly at her womanhood, still throbbing and clenching against the cold air invading it.  
"Did you already come?" Toph asked aloud. Running her finger up and down the fur-surrounded lips. "Or did you just Piss yourself, creampuff?"  
Suki muttered something under her breath, embarrassment choking the words from her throat.  
THWAAP!  
Toph's hand had come down on Suki's small backside, what little was there jiggled, and began to redden. "What was that?"  
"B-both." Suki choked through the sweet pain, a few tears running down her face, as she ground her wrists and ankles against her restraints, enjoying the knowledge that they were there, like unmoving sentinels.  
"Do you want more, buttercup?" Toph asked, running her hand over the skin of the taller idol before her, such a beautiful and strong specimen, bent to the smaller girl's will. She grasped one of the thighs before her, and drew a fingernail up and down it, enjoying the little mewls and whimpers that filled the air around them.  
"More, spank me. Finger me. Pull my- Aahh" Suki rambled before yelping out, as a tiny hand came down on her left butt cheek. Hard.  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Toph began, again, swatting the little bouncy cheek hovering in midair before her. A few basic earthbending movements, and stone entrapped Toph's hand, making the next few, quick swats hurt so much more. "Bitch."  
Losing herself momentarily, the raven haired girl spanked both small cheeks before her, back and forth with litle regard to the rest of the woman attached to her. With her uncovered hand, Toph pried the left cheek apart, and spit a large globule of saliva onto the puckered ring of muscle., and began to dig the tip of her thumb inwards.  
"T-Toph, hold on." Suki gasped out, an shiver coursing up her spine from the unwanted contact at her rear entrance. Dread welled up within her, as ice chilled her blood. Tensing up at one of the few things that she was truly uncomfortable with, Suki mustered up the best voice she could, "Stop, just take it a bit slower-"  
But the brunette was stopped, as an entire thumb was pushed past her anus. Fire burned her entrance as her back arched in an attempt to move herself away from the small girl intruding into her ass. A scream pierced the clearing, as Suki strung out a mixture of pain-filled "Stop! Toph, Stop!"  
Her hear sinking into her feet, Toph's ears and earthbending sense sharpen, seeing a clearer vision of the girl desperately struggling to extricate herself from her shackles. Bringing herself to the same low stance from before, quietly yelling to herself "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" as she scrunched her hands up, and threw them harshly to the ground.  
Suki's restraints broke apart and disappeared, as the girl previously bound in them thumps against the ground. Curling up, whimpering.  
"No, fuck. Sorry, sorry, fuck, sorry." Toph quietly threw out a string of apologies and obscenities, as she straddled Suki, the tingling in her young crotch so much less important than assuring and helping the girl beneath her.  
Toph's tiny, pale, hands flew over Suki, rubbing her shoulders, then arms, then thighs, her whole back, and then back up to her shoulders.  
After thirty minutes, Toph laid beside the Kyoshi warrior, holding her from behind. One hand circling the taller girl's stomach, the other hand etching small circles on her chest.  
Small, tearfilled apologies and promises and sweet nothings filled the evening. Until, at length, Suki's breathing and pulse slowed. And she finally spoke. "There's things I'm not alright with.."  
"I-I didn't know.." was Toph's quick response, cutting off the taller girl. "I said I like to go rough.." she trailed off, guilt apparent in her tear-streaked visage, and wavering voice.  
Turning around, Suki have the small earthbender a peck on the lips, and smiled, hoping Toph could sense it. Said young girl stiffened like a board, before melting into a boneless heap, another deep blush colouring her cheeks and nose.  
Over another length of time, enough time for the bright blue of the sky to turn into a burnt orange and royal purple, passed. A few kisses and a few more apologies were shared over the length of time, until, in an attempt to position herself more comfortable, Toph rubbed her shin against Suki's still-warm womanhood.  
The smile dissipated, replaced with a wiry smirk. Brunette ground her groin forward relishing the friction of dry skin on slightly-less-dry skin. "How about we take it soft this time?"  
"Careful, I might ruin sex with Sokka."

A.N: And then they lived happily ever after. Maybe.


End file.
